The Other Uchiha
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: Fugaku adopted a mysterious orphan for personal gain. She'll quickly figure out where she fits in with her new family, and this new life. This is her story in the Naruto universe. Enter Suki. OC
1. An Orphan

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. I do not own the plot of Naruto. This is written for pleasure, not profit.

Future pairings: OC + Gaara, Naruto + Sasuke, Sakura + Lee, Temari + Shikamaru, Kiba + Hinata, Ino + Choji, Kakashi + Iruka, OC + Itachi, Deidara + Sasori, and whatever else I might think of.

Warnings: Future swearing and violence.

Rating: T

A/N: Sorry this is such a short prologue! Much much more to come.

* * *

**An Orphan  
**

Her frail, dirty body was found by a patrol just outside the village. "What should we do with her?" one masked ANBU questioned the others.

"Bring her to the Hokage," another responded.

* * *

"A child was found injured outside of the village?" Fugaku Uchiha looked to Hizashi Hyuga with mild shock and interest.

"Yes. The Hokage is currently assessing the situation. All that is known is she is not a member of Leaf," Hizashi confirmed. "Most likely she'll be put up for adoption after a medical assessment."

Fugaku's eyebrows rose. "What of her family?"

"She claims she has none."

* * *

"What a scrawny child."

"She has no character!"

"Why was she abandoned? What's wrong with her?"

The prominent men of the village all looked on at the little girl. Her large hazel eyes took them in nervously. Jerkily she wiped stringy hair from her face. The scrutiny was unnerving.

From the crowd, a man moved forward. He eyed her critically for a moment and then his face softened. "What is your name little one?"

She fidgeted for a moment before replying softly, "Suki."

"Suki you say? A lovely name for a lovely girl! And how old are you Suki?" He smiled.

Staring around the group and then back to the kind man she murmured, "Five."

He laughed, "Why, I have a son who's six! Would you like to meet him? I think you two would be fast friends." When she nodded timidly, he took her by the shoulder. "Great. Let's go to my home then."

She cast one more look over her shoulder at the other men. All from prospective families. She felt lucky that this nice man chose her. "Um, sir?" she mumbled.

"Yes Suki?"

"I'm very sorry, but I don't know your name," she blushed deeply at her confession.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," he chuckled. "My name is Fugaku Uchiha, but you can call me Otousan," he winked.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review. =]


	2. Turbulent Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. I do not own the plot of Naruto. This is written for pleasure, not profit.

Future pairings: OC + Gaara, Naruto + Sasuke, Sakura + Lee, Temari + Shikamaru, Kiba + Hinata, Ino + Choji, Kakashi + Iruka, OC + Itachi, Deidara + Sasori, and whatever else I might think of.

Warnings: Future swearing and violence.

Rating: T

**Turbulent Beginnings **

Sasuke stared at the girl in horror. His mother, Mikoto, looked at the girl with surprise. However, her expression quickly changed to hesitant happiness. "You have adopted this adorable little girl, Fugaku?" she smiled gently at Suki, who watched her nervously from behind Fugaku's legs.

"I have, Mikoto," Fugaku affirmed sternly. "As the head of this house I know it will be most prosperous to take this girl in and raise her as our own." Hearing how certain Fugaku was, Mikoto smiled wider and reached out to stroke Suki's dirty hair in comforting reassurance.

"This is ridiculous father!" Sasuke burst. Mikoto jumped and cast a startled gaze upon her normally well behaved son while Fugaku gave him a cold stare. Bravely Sasuke continued on, "You have two healthy sons of your blood! Why bring in an abandoned mutt of a child? She's nothing compared to us!"

Suki recoiled. Not because of Sasuke's words, but because the sound of the slap Fugaku placed on Sasuke's cheek sounded brutal. She watched sadly with slight confusion as Sasuke gingerly touched the raw skin. "She is your sister now. Soon she will be an Uchiha also. So learn to hold your tongue when you know nothing," Fugaku monotonely said. Sasuke shot Suki a final angry look before marching off.

"Come, Suki," Mikoto murmured, "let's get you cleaned up, darling."

* * *

"Why did Otousan strike Sasuke, Okasan?" Suki mumbled as Mikoto scrubbed her scalp.

Taken aback at being called 'mother' so easily by this new child, Mikoto paused. Trying to quickly recover, she wiggled her stalled fingers, "Well, Sasuke was disrespectful towards your father. We will not tolerate disrespect from any of you," she said gently.

Immediately picking up on her words, Suki whirled to face her. "That's right! Sasuke said you have two sons! Who is my other brother?"

Mikoto smiled. "Your eldest brother's name is Itachi. He's 13. He is quite the brilliant ninja."

Suki looked down into the murky water. Sad hazel eyes gazed back up at her.

* * *

Itachi ate his dinner with an air of indifference, occasionally stealing a glance at the child who had caused such uproar throughout the clan in such a short period of time. Sasuke glared at his food stubbornly. Mikoto tried to keep Fugaku in good spirits while Suki picked at her food.

"Suki, tomorrow you will go with your brothers to the training grounds. Itachi has already begun to teach Sasuke the basics, so you have lots of catching up to do," Fugaku started conversationally.

"Hai," Suki instantly replied, never taking her eyes offer her dinner.

"Hn," Itachi sighed as Sasuke exclaimed, "WHAT?" When Fugaku turned to look at his vocal son, Sasuke bit his lip but continued. "Girls never become ideal ninja. Why does she have to come with Itachi and me? She'll only get in the way."

Fugaku sighed. "Sasuke. All Uchiha are the best. Your sister will be a powerful, proud ninja." He glanced at Suki, who was still silently eating.

Sasuke turned in his chair to face her. "You are not an Uchiha. No matter what you do, you'll never be an Uchiha. Why don't you go back to wherever you came from?"

At the mention of where she came from, Suki's large eyes filled with tears. "I have no where…to return to. Excuse me!" Quickly pushing away from the table, Suki ran down the hall towards her new bedroom.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto softly admonished. While Fugaku glowered at his youngest son, Itachi silently excused himself and strolled down the hall in the direction Suki went.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start. Sitting up in bed, he listened carefully. The night was quiet, with the exception of cricket song. He was about to dismiss his concern and lay back down when he heard again what had awoken him. A tiny sob. Throwing the covers back and standing, Sasuke quickly padded to his door and slid it open. Listening again, he realized that the cry came from the room beside his own. Confused, he moved for the door. The room was his father's storage room. Why was crying coming from in there? Carefully sliding the door open just enough to peek in, Sasuke's onyx eyes widened.

In one short day Fugaku transformed his storage room to a child's bedroom. A dainty vanity and writing desk rested by one wall, while a chest for clothing and a cot lay near the far wall. Beneath the pink covers on the cot lay a quivering form. Small sobs drifted through the air. Moon light drifted through the small room. Sasuke glanced to the sliding door on the opposite wall and saw it wide open, with Itachi sitting just outside. His back was to Sasuke.

"Don't go wasting your energy on something as insignificant as Sasuke not liking you," Itachi murmured.

The lump under the covers sniffled. "But Otousan promised we'd be a family! I know siblings quarrel, but he won't even give me a chance…"

"Suki…" Itachi sighed. He rose and moved quietly to the cot. Kneeling down, he placed his had atop the covers. Slowly they pulled back, revealing a tear stained face and puffy eyes. The corners of Itachi's eyes crinkled as he smiled faintly. "Give it time. We'll all be a happy family soon enough."

Sasuke felt nauseous. Everyone was so accepting of this girl and he was making her life hell. 'Tomorrow,' Sasuke silently promised. 'Tomorrow I'll try.'


	3. Diving In

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. I do not own the plot of Naruto. This is written for pleasure, not profit.

Future pairings: OC + Gaara, Naruto + Sasuke, Sakura + Lee, Temari + Shikamaru, Kiba + Hinata, Ino + Choji, Kakashi + Iruka, OC + Itachi, Deidara + Sasori, and whatever else I might think of.

Warnings: Future swearing and violence.

Rating: T

**Diving In**

Birds sang happily as the sun warmed the earth. Dust kicked up as the three siblings walked down the dirt path toward the training grounds. Feet shuffling, Sasuke walked beside Itachi. Chancing a glance backward, he saw that Suki had her eyes firmly glued to the ground in front of her. The sun glimmered off of her black silk tank top and shorts. Her swaying hands brushed against a weapons pouch attached to her belt. Sasuke eyed the tank top and knew on the back it bared the same symbol as his own shirt, the Uchiha family's clan symbol, the fan.

Turning back to face forward his frown deepened. Ever since dinner last night she knew she'd be coming out in the morning to train. Yet she showed no enthusiasm to do so. Any child would jump at the chance to train in hopes of becoming a ninja. She simply took orders like a servant and followed everyone like a lost dog. Sasuke sneered at the thought. She was definitely not Uchiha material. What was his father thinking?

Bumping into Itachi's legs knocked Sasuke out of his musings. "Think any harder little brother and smoke will come from your ears," Itachi mocked with an easy smile. "Now then, we've arrived," he announced to both children. "Sasuke, why don't you start doing some of the basic exercises and drills I showed you? Suki, after observing, if you think you can do it, join him," Itachi instructed. Sasuke glowed at Itachi making him a good example. Suki's sad, lost eyes looked up. Taking in the brothers before her, she nodded slowly. Itachi frowned slightly.

Sasuke's stomach clenched. If he was to be the good example, he had to encourage her. The thought of helping her sickened him, but he knew it would make Itachi and father proud. "The exercises aren't so tough, Suki," he tried out her name hesitantly, "And the drills are pretty easy when you get the hang of using basic weapons. Itachi will help you a lot, just watch me." He jogged a few feet away from her and began to stretch.

Suki's eyes lit up. Sasuke's kind words sparked something deep inside her. She watched as he stretched his arms out. Sitting on the ground, Sasuke began to stretch his legs. Tentatively she walked up and sat down near him. Reaching for her toes, she grunted softly.

Keeping an eye on her movement and hearing her pained exhale, Sasuke chuckled, "If you haven't stretched out before it's tough. They more you do it the more limber you'll get. Being limber and flexible are good ninja traits." Suki listened carefully to every word.

Seeing good progress, Itachi called out to them, "Okay you two! Target practice!" The children jumped up and jogged over to the wooden targets. Suki watched as Sasuke removed shuriken from his weapons pouch. Glancing down she noticed that their equipment belts were identical. Going to the pocket Sasuke had used, she gingerly removed some of her own shuriken.

Sasuke let three of his fly. All three landed on random areas of the grid. "Good, Sasuke!" Itachi praised. Sasuke nodded; pleased his entire shuriken hit the mark. He turned and watched as Suki's right side shifted backward, her shoulder cocked just slightly, and then her arm as propelling forward. In a flash her wrist flicked forward and the shuriken went spiraling to the target. With a satisfying thud they all met home in an upside triangle, which showed two landed in the chest and one in the stomach area.

Sasuke stared on in shock. She was just as good as him at throwing shuriken! But she had had no previous training! Feeling his pride stinging, he said nothing. That was what his mother had taught him to do when he had nothing nice to say. Luckily Itachi interjected. "Fantastic for a first throw Suki! Sasuke, you must be an even better teacher then I gave you credit for!" Looking up at his brother's happy face, he turned to Suki. She looked just as pleased with him.

After working for a few hours with throwing stars, the three headed back to the Uchiha compound for lunch.

"Don't you have any favorites?" Sasuke asked while watching Suki gather wild flowers from the side of the road as they walked along.

"Sure I do!" Suki answered while reaching for another daisy. "My favorite color is light blue. Like the sky, and running water. What about you?"

Having the questioned turned back to himself, Sasuke pondered. "My favorite color is black, I guess." That felt true enough. He always wore black, just like Itachi.

"Pfft, black isn't a color!" Suki exclaimed, "Black is the absence of all color. White is every single color combined. So it can't be its own color either," she explained.

Impressed, Itachi interjected, "Where did you learn that Suki?"

Pausing, Suki fiddled with her bouquet. "My old sensei, Zabu-san. He taught me and his other student everything we know," she wasn't sure she should be telling her new brothers about her sensei, but for a change Sasuke was listening to her with interest. "They were the ones I lived with before I ended up here. Zabu-sensei and Kuu-chan." Skipping ahead a few steps she spotted a pretty pink flower and plucked it.

"If you were happy living with your teacher and friend, why did you come here?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Shoulders slumping, Suki moved over to walk beside Sasuke with her arm full of flowers. "Zabu-sensei said I was smart, and talented, but I wasn't as good as Kuu-chan. So I wasn't allowed to travel with them anymore."

"That isn't fair!" Sasuke argued, "If you were smart and talented your sensei should never have given up on you!"

"What about your parents, Suki?" Itachi asked softly from behind them. "Where are they?"

Her shoulders tensed for a moment. The compound came into view and Suki saw her opening. "Race you home!" With that she and Sasuke took off.

Puzzled, Itachi began to jog after them.

* * *

After lunch there was a knock at the door. "Itachi," Mikoto called from the front room "your cousins are here."

After speaking with them briefly he went to find Sasuke and Suki. Opening Suki's bedroom door, he saw them both splayed on the floor playing a card game. "Sasuke," Itachi said, "mom has some chores she wants you to do, Suki," he began before Sasuke could protest, "You're coming with me. We're going swimming. Our cousin's invited us and you need to meet them."

Sasuke eyed Suki enviously. "Your chores won't take long at all Sasuke," Itachi reassured. "When you're finished come meet us all at the pond. We can all swim together then."

So it was set. Mikoto dressed Suki in a pink one piece bathing suit with white lace fringe. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around her and placing a dainty straw sun hat on her head, she couldn't help but laugh softly and hug her close. "I always wanted a daughter," she confessed, "I love Itachi and Sasuke dearly, but I wanted a little girl time, you know?" Suki gazed up at her lovingly. "Okay, go have fun! And don't let the boys talk you into doing anything dangerous."

"Hai Okasan!" Suki smiled sweetly and blew her a kiss before racing out of the house to catch up to Itachi.

Sasuke walked into the room with a basket of clean laundry. "Oh Sasuke," Mikoto sighed happily, "Thank you so much for helping mommy out." Sasuke hugged her legs and then began to neatly unload the basket onto Suki's bed.

Padding out of the bedroom, Mikoto nearly collided with Fugaku. "It's quiet around here," he grunted.

"Suki and Itachi are out at the pond with your brothers children. Sasuke is helping me with some chores and then he's going to join them," Mikoto said softly.

"Suki did extremely well with her training, Itachi reported," Fugaku told Mikoto. "She mimicked Sasuke and was successful."

"Our talented children," Mikoto giggled. "Sasuke taught her a card game after lunch," she gushed.

"She and Sasuke are getting along much better," Fugaku agreed, feeling warmth spread through his body at the sight of his wife so blissful.

"Okasan," Sasuke politely interrupted. "I finished unloading the laundry. May I go swimming now?" He bowed seeing his father in the hall behind his mother.

Mikoto ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Of course you can go now Sasuke. Thanks again for helping me." Fugaku nodded and a smile twitched at his lips. That was all the go ahead Sasuke needed. He stripped down to his swim trunks and raced out the door.

Picking up his discarded shirt, socks, and shoes, Mikoto couldn't help laughing. Fugaku grunted and mumbled, "That boy," as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

Suki sat on her blanket with a frown. As soon as they had arrived at the pond the other kids had stripped down to their swimwear and dove in. But she stubbornly sat on her towel. After a long while they had climbed out to towel off. Quickly erecting a net, they began to play volleyball in the soft grass near the water.

Coming into the clearing, Sasuke could clearly see his cousins and brother playing volleyball, bodies glistening from a fresh swim. The ball rolled out of bounds and his way. Itachi jogged up to retrieve it.

"You went swimming without me," Sasuke stated, staring at Itachi as his eyes grew moist.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd take so long," he lamely confessed.

"Don't be a baby Sasuke!" One of his older male cousins called out. That only caused the boys' eyes to moisten more quickly.

"Shut up!" Itachi angrily shot back. "Sasuke," he said softly, "I'm really, really sorry…"

"Sasuke!" a small voice happily squealed. Suki came running up in her dry bathing suit. "You're here! I, I mean we, can swim now!" She reached out and cheerily grabbed his hand.

"You waited for me?" Sasuke asked in astonishment.

"Of course! You said you would help Okasan and then come swim with us, so I knew you'd be here," she explained happily.

Itachi glanced back at his cousins who were all watching on curiously. "We can be the life guards," he told his two younger siblings. "We'll continue our game, but if either one of you needs help call out, and we'll all the there for you."

"Okay!" Suki laughed, pulling Sasuke to the water. "I heard Tomaro saying the water was warm! Let's see if it's true…"

Laughter filled the clearing until after nightfall.

Watching the bonfire flicker, Suki sat beside Sasuke and whispered, "I overheard Otousan saying to Okasan that tonight is going to be a very important night. What's going to happen?"

Sasuke stared into the flames. "I dunno. We'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N:** Phew, another chapter finished. Sorry this took me so long guys, my inspiration for this story has been dwindling. Anyways, I'd also like to apologize for this chapter dragging on. I just wanted to set up the background to Suki, Sasuke, and Itachi's bond. Next chapter will be more fast pace, and I'll introduce more Naruto characters. Thanks for bearing with me! Please Read & Review! =)


	4. By Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. I do not own the plot of Naruto. This is written for pleasure, not profit.

Future pairings: OC + Gaara, Naruto + Sasuke, Sakura + Lee, Temari + Shikamaru, Kiba + Hinata, Ino + Choji, Kakashi + Iruka, OC + Itachi, Deidara + Sasori, and whatever else I might think of.

Warnings: Future swearing and violence.

Rating: T

**By Blood  
**

Trepidation ran down Suki's spine and settled into her stomach as she followed Sasuke down the stone steps. Itachi and Mikoto had seemed mildly concerned at dinner. Before they could mention anything, however, Fugaku shot them a stern look and they remained quiet.

In front of her, Sasuke's shoulders were tense. Other then that he showed no fear towards going below the house, where the family shrine was located. As they entered the main room Fugaku moved ahead of them with the candle he carried and lit a large torch.

When the firelight filled the room Suki took it all in. On the far wall above the torch, their family symbol was stained into the stone wall. Below the shelf that the torch sat on was a large stone urn. The name of each deceased Uchiha was carved into the stone, their ashes inside. A door was at the wall to their right.

"That's the wall we keep all of our private family scrolls in," Sasuke explained in a hushed voice.

"Sasuke, Suki, please come here," Fugaku's voice boomed in the small room. The two children approached the stone table he was seated at. Once they both knelt down to join him he began to explain why he had brought them down there. "There is a jutsu known by families of noble blood. It is a type of blood transfer jutsu," as he spoke he unwrapped a knife from silk fabric. "I am going to make an incision into Sasuke's palm, and then one into Suki's. Once you press your palms together I will begin the transfer," seeing the fear on the children's faces, he attempted to placate them, "There will hardly be any pain. Sasuke's blood, infused with his chakra, will enter Suki. Once her body accepts it and adjusts, she will officially be am Uchiha." Looking pleased with himself, Fugaku motioned to them. "Sasuke, your left hand please. Suki hunny, your right."

Stone-faced, Sasuke placed his left hand palm up onto the table. Suki was in tears as she placed her trembling hand onto the table. "Hey," Sasuke whispered while his father opened a scroll and searched for something. "Don't be scared," he told her softly, "I won't let anything bad happen to you." A shaky smile made it's way to her lips and she sniffled.

Finding what he needed, Fugaku made the cut in Sasuke's palm. Sasuke kept his eyes glued to his sister as she cried out and the blood transfer began.

* * *

Sasuke watched Suki as she slept. She had fallen unconscious promptly after the jutsu was complete. Now she lay in her bed, tossing fitfully and sweating. Sasuke would periodically take a cool, damp rag and wipe her puckered brow. The rest of the time he stayed by her side, feeling ashamed. He had promised her that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Faintly he could hear his parents voices. They were arguing. Mikoto had been shocked when Fugaku bought an unconscious Suki upstairs, and was becoming increasingly distressed with every passing hour the young girl remained asleep. Itachi had purposefully left early for an extended patrol.

Sasuke's small hands balled into fists. Did no one else truly care that laying there, potentially dying? Steeling his nerve, Sasuke rose to go demand that someone go get help. Just as he slid the bedroom door open, a soft voice reached his ears.

"Sasuke-nii?"

A/N: WOW! I can't believe it's been a year since I've written for this story! I've just really been in a writing funk, but seeing the wonderful reviews I've received, I was inspired to start this back up again. Thank you so much for the support! - Flames


	5. Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. I do not own the plot of Naruto. This is written for pleasure, not profit.

Future pairings: OC + Gaara, Naruto + Sasuke, Sakura + Lee, Temari + Shikamaru, Kiba + Hinata, Ino + Choji, Kakashi + Iruka, OC + Itachi, Deidara + Sasori, and whatever else I might think of.

Warnings: Future swearing and violence.

Rating: T

**Friendship**

"But I don't want to 'socialize' and 'make new friends'," Suki protested for the millionth time. Despite he verbal objections, Itachi continued to lead her to a playground down the road from the Uchiha compound.

"This won't be so bad," Itachi reassured with a smile. Whenever Suki skipped up next to him, he'd reach out and ruffle her hair, which caused her lag behind again and begin trying to talk her way out of this little trip all over again. "Besides, father plans to sign you up for martial arts classes like the ones Sasuke takes. So you'll only have to come here this week and next. After that, no more."

Grumbling about unfair forced socialization Suki bumped into Itachi, failing to notice that he had stopped walking. Leaning to the left to see past his lower back, she hesitantly watched the other children happily playing. Her silent observing was interrupted when her human shield moved. "I'm going to go catch the tail end of Sasuke's class and talk to his teacher about his progress," Itachi explained. He smiled, noticing how Suki's eyes never left the other children. Wanting her full attention, he stooped down and placed a finger underneath her chin. Instantly, amber eyes gazed directly into his gray ones. "Stay here, okay Suki? I'll be back soon, and I'd be scared to death if you wandered off."

A light blush dusted her cheeks but she never broke eye contact. "I'll be right here when you come back," she promised. Appeased, Itachi smiled and ruffled her hair. While she squawked indignantly and reached up to fix it he rose.

"I'll see you soon then," he affirmed and then walked away.

On her own now Suki turned back towards the playground. On some black top there was a blonde and pinkette laughing and playing hopscotch. In the sandbox a boy and his puppy were digging. Beneath a tree one boy lounged lazily while a boy with pale eyes stared intensely at a board game between them. At the end of a long row of swings a girl with similar pale eyes as the board game boy sat immobile, looking almost sickly nervous. All the way at the other end of the row of swings a boisterous blonde was pumping his legs and soaring.

Not wanting to interrupt the pairs or frighten the already scared looking girl, Suki walked over to the swings and took a seat next to the exuberant blonde. She instantly felt eyes on her but chose to ignore them while she began kicking her legs and getting her body into motion.

"I bet I can swing higher then you!" the blonde loudly declared.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Suki pumped her small legs harder. "You're on!"

After a long while both were breathing hard and beginning to perspire. Their small bodies were going as high as the swing set would allow. Each recognizing that the other was tiring as well, they finally stopped working their legs and allowed themselves to slow down. Once stopped, the boy immediately spoke, "A tie? No one can ever keep up with me!" he declared.

"That was really fun," Suki agreed. Spotting Itachi and Sasuke approaching the playground, she hopped off the swing. "My brothers are here. I have to go," she told him as she started to walk away.

"My name's Naruto!" he called after her.

He grinned when she spun around, "I'm Suki," she said with a smile. He wanted to ask her when she'd be back, but she had already sped off to meet up with her brothers.

Suki was in such a hurry, she was oblivious to the other children curiously watching her rejoin her kin. She also missed the poisonous glares the blonde girl and pinkette sent her way when she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck to hug him.

"You made a new friend already?" Itachi asked kindly as they headed home.

"Yes!" Suki replied happily. "I can't wait to go play again!"


	6. Future

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. I do not own the plot of Naruto. This is written for pleasure, not profit.

Future pairings: OC + Gaara, Naruto + Sasuke, Sakura + Lee, Temari + Shikamaru, Kiba + Hinata, Ino + Choji, Kakashi + Iruka, OC + Itachi, Deidara + Sasori, and whatever else I might think of.

Warnings: Future swearing and violence.

Rating: T

**Future**

Mikoto laughed along with Suki as she helped the little girl wiggle out of her sweat soaked martial arts clothing. "Did you do well at your lessons today?" she asked. Scooping Suki up, she placed her in the warm tub. She lathered up a wash cloth quickly.

"Oh yes!" Suki responded enthusiastically, "Sensei says I'm very skilled for someone my age!" she beamed. Her body exuded happiness as she watched bubbles form and float across the water. Content for the moment, she moved this way and that as Mikoto washed her. "Do you think I can become a great ninja one day mom?" she asked quietly.

"I do," Mikoto replied. She kept her voice hushed, as if they were sharing a very important secret. "I think you will do great things one day. Maybe you'll even surpass Itachi!"

"No way mom!" Suki laughed. "Itachi is the smartest, strongest, handsomest ninja ever. No one will ever be better than him," she proclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so highly of him," Mikoto confessed. Loving hands lifted Suki from the tub and placed her on the tile floor. Instantly a large, fluffy towel was wrapped around her. "We have to hurry and get you dry and dressed in your new kimono, okay dear? You have your first tea ceremony lesson today."

"Cool!" excitedly Suki loosely fastened the towel around her and ran out of the bathroom.

Mikoto burst out laughing when she heard Fugaku jokingly yell, "Put some clothes on Suki!"

* * *

After dinner Suki and Sasuke were washing and drying the dishes. "I missed all of that? I hate leaving martial arts early for tea ceremony lessons!" Suki moaned. She handed another dish to Sasuke for drying.

"Do you know why mother and father want to talk to us after we're done?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Nuh uh. Do you?" she shot back at him. When he shook his head they went back to working in companionable silence.

Once they were finished both children dried their hands and went to the dining room. When they rounded the corner they noticed that Itachi was seated beside Fugaku, where Mikoto usually sat, while she sat opposite them. The trio's murmured conversation ceased when the children entered the room.

"Suki, wonderful! Come take a seat here next to Itachi," Fugaku beamed. Suki and Sasuke exchanged a confused look before she obediently circled the table and sat next to her eldest brother. Sasuke stepped forward and took a seat next to Mikoto. "How much do you know about coming of age, Suki?" Fugaku asked kindly.

"Uh, not much dad," Suki responded quietly, her face heating up. Were they about to have _this_ discussion in front of her brothers?!

"I see. Well, when young people reach a certain age, they are expected to have feelings for another young person. That's natural, and when this happens, you marry them," Fugaku began to explain. Suki thought about this for a moment, and nodded in agreement. Fugaku glanced at Mikoto and she meekly nodded for him to continue. "Itachi will be coming of age in a few years. It's very important for him to marry a girl who is suitable for him, and from a prominent family," another pause as Fugaku tried to find the right words. Suki glanced at Itachi, who was staring at the wall with an impassive look on his face. She thought this was going to be some weird 'becoming a woman' talk. Why was their father going on and on about Itachi? Chancing a look across the table, she locked eyes with Sasuke. They held eye contact until Fugaku cleared his throat and Suki snapped back to attention. "That is why your mother and I have decided it's in the family's best interest that Itachi will wait, and when you come of age, the two of you will be married."

* * *

She hadn't made a sound. Not when Fugaku laughed jovially at the proclamation. Or as Sasuke began to protest loudly. Nor when Itachi silently rose and left the room. Not even when Mikoto gently stood her up and walked her to her room, looking at her with concern and telling Fugaku it looked like she was in shock.

Sitting on her bed, alone, it finally sunk in. Her future was planned out for her. She would be primmed and prepped and married off to Itachi. For the rest of her life she would have to play the dutiful wife, and eventually loving mother. Becoming a great ninja was no longer possible. Fugaku would never deem that "acceptable" for her. Falling in love with someone by choice would never happen. The decision had been made. She didn't even argue with it.

Her small body collapsed into the lace-trimmed pillows. All the agony losing past of herself to her past and now having her future stripped away began to leak out through hot tears. Tiny cries and blubbery hiccups welled up in her chest and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably.

The bedroom door slid open and closed soundlessly. The bed dipped slightly due to additional weight. A gentle yet firm hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. Slowly the tears stopped flowing. Suki slowly sat up, wiping her cheeks and nose with the sleeves of her baby-pink kimono. Unfolding her legs, she shifted to talk to whichever family member was her source of comfort.

Itachi smiled kindly down at her. "If I had known that marrying me repulsed you so much, perhaps I would have tried to talk father out of this crazy plan," he teased.

A blush quickly rose to Suki's cheeks. "No, no I'm not upset because of that," she reassured. "It's just… I wanted to be a ninja. I wanted to go on exciting missions and do something great. But now I can't…"

"Why not?" Itachi asked. Suki looked up and her embarrassed blush stayed in place, seeing how genuinely curious her brother was.

"Now I have to be a 'proper lady'," Suki exasperatedly sighed, relaxing a bit. "At least that's what mom and dad have made clear. They'll never let me continue my martial arts lessons."

Itachi was silent for a little while. "But you want to be a ninja," he affirmed thoughtfully, "and I'm going to be your husband. Why don't I just tell them that **I **want you to be a ninja? They can't argue with me on that," he concluded.

"You'd do that? For me?" Suki asked, wide eyed.

A serious look came to Itachi's face. "I know this decision hasn't exactly made you happy," he held his hand up to silence her protests, "but I truly do want you to be happy." That said, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. As he leaned back and ruffled her hair, delighting in the indignant squawk followed by laughter that filled the room.


	7. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto. I do not own the plot of Naruto. This is written for pleasure, not profit.

**Future pairings:** OC + Gaara, Naruto + Sasuke, Sakura + Lee, Temari + Shikamaru, Kiba + Hinata, Ino + Choji, Kakashi + Iruka, OC + Itachi, Deidara + Sasori, and whatever else I might think of.

**Warnings:** Future swearing and violence.

**Rating:** T

**A/N: **Sorry the first seven chapters have been so much fluff. I really felt like I had to emphasize the introduction of Suki and how she fits into the family dynamic. After this chapter, my story will loosely/moderately follow the plot of the anime. Thanks for bearing with me!

**Acceptance**

"This isn't fair to you! I don't understand why you're going along with it," Sasuke groused. It had been several weeks since the shocking betrothal announcement but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. No matter how much he tried to argue with his father that it was Suki's choice whom to love and marry, no matter how often he tried to reason with their mother that Suki's opinion should matter, they always shut him down. If only Suki would stick up for herself! But after her initial outburst (the whole house could hear her sobbing, he observed his parents stricken expressions with a small hint of happiness) she never said one negative thing about the proclamation.

"It's not as bad as you're making it out to be," Suki said as she mixed some sugar into the fresh lemonade she was preparing.

"They're making you MARRY him. You don't even love him!" Sasuke protested. He grumpily picked up a jar Suki pointed to and handed it to her.

Once she opened the jar she pinched some of the powder between her thumb and fore finger, sprinkling it into one of the glasses. "I love him because he's my brother," Suki corrected Sasuke as she began to the powder around to quickly dissolve it. "So maybe one day I'll be able to love him as my husband," she reasoned. When Sasuke reached for the glass she didn't put the powder in she slapped his hand away.

"What gives Suki?" he complained while rubbing his now sore hand.

"I made a whole pitcher, it's in the 'fridge," she told him as she placed the two glasses on a tray she retrieved from a lower cabinet. "There are for father and Itachi." Ignoring Sasuke's raised eyebrows she exited the kitchen and headed for the garden.

Fugaku alternated between nodding and scowling as he observed Itachi practice hand to hand combat with a dummy they had set up. The sun beat down mercilessly on both of them as Itachi executed the drills Fugaku ordered him to do. It was obvious Itachi was beginning to feel fatigued from the extended work out and blistering heat, but he said nothing. When his father would bark out another command or reprimand him for a weak strike or kick Itachi would only grunt and instantly correct his mistake.

Both men stopped what they were doing when a door at the far end of the garden slid open. Suki carefully balanced the tray as she shut the door behind her and walked down the covered porch. "It's so hot and sunny today," she started politely as she approached them, "that I thought you'd like a cold drink. I've prepared lemonade." She stopped in front of Fugaku with the drinks.

"How thoughtful," Fugaku said kindly. "Thank you," he mumbled as he took the glass she handed him. He released a relieved sigh after a long sip.

Itachi wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over. "Just what we needed. Thank you Suki," he said earnestly as he took his glass. Fugaku noted with a sense of triumph the blush that bloomed across Suki's pale cheeks at Itachi's praise.

"You're welcome," she replied quietly. With a small bow to her elders she turned and practically scurried back into the house.

"She's warming up to the idea of being betrothed to you," Fugaku stated as he and Itachi quickly downed their drinks.

Itachi was silent for a moment. It was true that the worst of the distress was past. However, he knew Suki's a young, kind hearted girl. She would do almost anything to please Fugaku and Mikoto. Was this really what she wanted? Was this really what HE wanted? Itachi frowned slightly at the memory. His father hadn't asked him if he wanted to marry the girl. He simply told him this is what would happen. "She's a pretty little girl," Fugaku had reasoned, "so hopefully she will be a beautiful young lady. We can teach her to be a perfect woman of society. This works out perfectly."

"What about the blood transfer?" Itachi had asked with mild concern. After that ritual was performed it was common knowledge throughout the clan that Suki was indeed one of them.

"That made her the equivalent of a distant blood relation," Fugaku explained. "Which is perfect, because that is how our family preserves the sharingan." Seeing Itachi's shocked expression he gawfed. "Don't give me that look! It's not like we're marrying off brothers and sisters. The closest relation to ever marry was second cousins. But usually we use the blood transfer on an outsider who wishes to marry into the clan."

Itachi hadn't wanted to argue but he couldn't help saying, "All of this for the sharingan?"

Fugaku leveled a deadly serious gaze upon Itachi. "The sharingan," he said slowly, "is what makes the Uchiha clan a superior family in this village. Through our hard work and suffering, we have forged greatness." Watching his son agree with a careful nod, he smiled slightly. "Let's get back to your training."

After the rigorous training Itachi showered and redressed. He found Suki and Sasuke in the living room playing checkers. "King me," Sasuke said as Itachi sat on the couch behind him and ruffled his hair. Suki giggled while Sasuke attempted to swat Itachi's hand away. "Cut it out big brother!" Sasuke commanded.

"You're too easily to rile up Sasuke," Itachi laughed. "Suki, what was in that lemonade you gave father and I? I felt revitalized for the remained of my training session," he said curiously.

"Mother has been helping me read a book about medical herbs," Suki explained as she kinged Sasuke's checker and plotted her next move. "I found a recipe that said it would help nourish and naturally restore energy. It really worked?" only after making a move that removed two of Sasuke's playable pieces (which elicited a groan from said player) did she look up at her eldest brother.

In moments like this she surprised Itachi. Suki had been with the family now for two years. At six years old she was spunky and opinionated, while still quiet and polite when appropriate. Constantly donned in an elaborate kimono, often their mother was taking her to a lesson for dance, tea ceremony or painting, yet she still found the time to tag along with Sasuke for martial arts lessons. Now she was learning about herbs and making a concoction that was most likely the only reason he was able to stand after his training with their father. Suki was indeed proving that she was also an Uchiha.

"Yes, it helped me very much," Itachi affirmed. He smiled in return when she lit up, even as Sasuke expertly moved one game piece around the board, causing her to lose.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Behavior

Days turned to weeks. Weeks became years. Suki thrived in her new family. She and Sasuke trained day and night, side by side. When Mikoto escorted Suki to her dance or tea ceremony lessons, Sasuke would pout and then disappear to work alone. Life drifted on easily.

But then Shisui killed himself. Suki worriedly watched Itachi as he argued with their father, or listlessly paced around the house at all hours. Trouble, she asked her mother what was happening. "Itachi is having a difficult time accepting what his friend has done," she explained with a grimace. Still Itachi grew more distance and silent. He refused to accompany Sasuke and Suki on training outings with Fugaku. He would mutter under his breath when he thought he was alone. More worrisome was how little Fugaku and Mikoto would acknowledge that there was any issue at all.

"Father is teaching me the Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke proudly proclaimed one day upon arriving home from a private training session with their father.

"Really?" Suki asked, eyes widening. She hurriedly pushed the clean laundry she was folding off of her bed so Sasuke could sit and talk to her. "That's a really important jutsu, isn't it?" she prodded.

"It is," Sasuke confirmed. "When I perfect this," he paused, slightly embarrassed that he didn't get it quite right the first time like Itachi had at his age, "I will be allowed to wear our clan symbol on my clothing."

Suki bounced excitedly on the bed. "That's wonderful Sasuke-nii!" she cheered. Quickly she had him in a tight hug. They both laughed as they parted.

One week later Sasuke returned home one night sporting a new shirt embellished with the Uchiha fan on the back. "Oooooh!" Suki dramatically gasped as soon as she saw it. Her cheerfulness began to diminish the moment she saw the look on her brother's face. "Sasuke-nii? What's wrong?"

Guiding her to his room, he promptly shut the door. "Something's going on," he stated seriously. "After I perfected the Fireball Technique, father told me I should stop trying to be like Itachi. Immediately."

Bewildered, Suki just stared at Sasuke a moment. "But they've ALWAYS told you to be like Nii-san." She knew all too well how hard Fugaku could be on Sasuke, constantly reminding him of the flawless greatness of their eldest brother. "Why the sudden change of heart?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Sasuke said honestly, "But I'm going on a mission with Itachi tomorrow. Maybe I can figure it out."

Sasuke returned from the mission the following night even more troubled than when he left. Before he could even remove all of his gear, Suki was in the room with him and sliding the door shut.

"Well?" she whispered anxiously, knowing Itachi was in his room right across the hall. "How did it do? What did you talk about?"

Sasuke placed the last of his gear in his weapons chest and shut the lid. Slowly he stood up and turned to face her. "We hardly spoke at all," he answered in a quiet, hurt voice. "We had to catch a boar. I screwed up. Itachi told me I suck. End of story," he finished.

"It doesn't make any sense," Suki argued. "I know he's sad his friend died. I'd be sad if anything happened to Naruto." At this Sasuke rolled his eyes. By befriending the orphaned boy, Suki was shunned by many of the other village children their age. This didn't seem to bother her in the slightest however. She and Naruto happily played in the park many days, or walked around the village when Sasuke and Itachi accompanied them. Sasuke could hardly tolerate the blonde's stubbornness and occasional foolishness, but Suki liked him very much, so Sasuke put up with him.

"Whatever's going on with him, I don't think it's just because of his friend," Sasuke stated. "Now get out of my room, I need to go take a bath."


End file.
